Requiem For The Broken
by x-Midnight-Reign-x
Summary: A story about Karina & Dante, and their life :D I'm not good at summaries but if you love a mysterious Dante and a Fallen Vampire then this is for you! Please read and review.
1. Introduction

**Requiem for the Broken**

**This story is set after DMC2 but however this story starts when Dante is finally out of hell and so is Vergil. So I'ved changed it but that doesn't mean I own Devil May Cry because Capcom do. **

**Prologue**

"Damn it" I cursed seeing the wolves circling me, now what did I get myself into now I thought. I was careful for myself not to get caught by something out of the ordinary today after all I had another case file to do but knowing my luck I was in for another hunt.

"_I am the hunted and always be the hunter"_

My eyes squinted from the pain as the vision from the very day came back to me, "no no not now" I protested as my mind was not in the mood for a hunt today. One of the wolf's howl brought me back to life and narrowed my eyes over at the lone wolf that came forward. The fur danced with the wind and I watched as its snarl became deadly, okay I totally had to pay for my last night's wolves' party crash incident. I turned my focus on the others around me, they were clever being three too many of them now pawing at the ground ready to pounce. I made my decision "Game on" I wielded my machete from the inside of my knee high boots, "this is for the mother who now grieves for her child who you cannibalised" okay I'm not going mad but these wolves turn human okay(?) … they understand what I'm saying. The nearest wolf pounced in the air, I was more than ready as I flew of the ground in mid air to meet the wolf face to face, with my right hand I slashed the machete through the limbs of the wolf and watched it fall. The rest of the pack reeled near their dear friend; I smirked seeing the rest of them glare as their teeth unveiled from under their skin. I landed on three's and looked up from the ground to meet eye to eye with all the pack I didn't hesitate at taking them out one by one.

But oh boy did my luck definitely run out as I ambushed from the back and both sides, "shit" I pronounced each syllable when I screamed from their claws digging and clawing at me. My machete was out of reach and damn Ivory was in my office, with all my will and little amount of blood I had in me I tried pushing them away but they were like magnets. I shuddered from the cold … wait I was allowed to shiver … whoa something is wrong I pointed out before my mind went into total darkness of its own. I heard a distant voice inside of my head calling my name "Karina… Karina" The voice was familiar but I couldn't put a face to the voice after all I was at the brink of my second death.


	2. The Vision

**Requiem for the Broken**

**Chapter 1**

**Long Time No Seen**

_Vision_

_I felt the cool breeze sweep across my face and opened my eyes sensing the cold as I looked down at the black corseted dress I was wearing and rolled my eyes. Something caught my eyes … the gobble stone ground I was laying upon, what am I doing on the ground I thought to myself. The sun hit my eyes sharply like the heaven had just open upon me but I was damned … I am still damned right? I can't be forgiven… I took the scent of the air in … Blood … misery and pain. My eyes shot up over at the building I was standing in front of and watched the dark clouds float over the building and stay put. The slight drop of rain fell onto the coldness of my skin I closed my eyes only to open them and lowered my gaze at my hands … they were drenched in blood … not my blood!_

_End of Vision_

**This is just a taster of the oncoming story, So please Let me know if you readers wish to read the rest of my story and reviews please will be greatly appreciated! ******


	3. Long Time No Seen Vergil

**Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom**

**Okay, because I'm so kind I'll let you into a to the next part of chapter 2!  
**

My eyes shot open in fear from the vision and my head rolled slightly at an angle over what felt like a spring barely covered by fabric, _Where am I? _I thought gasping for air only to feel a searing pain in my chest. The scent of blood clouded my mind and got up making well damn sure I didn't cause another cut to my already wounded body, my gaze trailed over my wounds which were healing due to the … needle that was carrying blood from a blood pack which was laid on the table with a picnic box full of more blood packs. I got up of the couch and ripped the needle from my arm as I looked around … I was wanted that's why someone had found me or kind of saved me or was I for left overs. My vision took in what I was wearing … err this is not my shirt because it is too baggy and just not my size, I proceeded to look under the black shirt and realized my tank was ripped in shreds because of the wolves. The blood rushed down to my legs feeling the coldness of the wooden flooring underneath my feet, the floor board creaked and I cursed under my breath. My gaze travelled around the room which was oh so familiar but couldn't place my finger on the right thought in my mind, it was dingy and dark the only light that was coming in was from the setting sun which obviously meant I had been out for most of the day, "great" I whispered.

The nearest object that I could use as a weapon was the axe that was placed on the wall for a medieval look, to be honest it didn't work. I reached for the axe on my tip toes and as quietly as I could I pulled it into my grasp, the floorboard lifted a few inches into the air and I knew I am not alone in the office like room. I took in the scent of the nearby … demon, my vision became suddenly unsteady and my head span like it was on fire, I can't and won't let fail again my eyelids shot open, the pupils contracted. The anger boiled inside of me, "what am I doing here Vergil?" I questioned him as my other side kicked in.

"Well talking about being polite," he said in his gentle voice which subsided with laughter.

I turned to face him, "Vergil how could you do this to me?!" I protested, seeing him made my heart feel at home but this wasn't the time to feel at home.

"I need your help Karina and I think you need his help." He simply implied.

Okay, he is too relaxed and I am the complete opposite… oh well doesn't surprise me.

"No" I also simply replied crossing my arms over my chest, "and there is no way in heaven or hell you're going to make me stay here." I was standing my ground.

He sighed moving to sit on the desk that seemed as if it was going to break any second, "Karina it's only for a few weeks" he pleaded. I shook my head, "days then."

"Find someone else." I moved over to the couch as I saw my things neatly laid out on the elbow of the couch.

"No, who do you think saved you last night?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Why no?" I protested further.

"Don't ignore me!" he was getting annoyed.

I smirked, "I can say the same… fine Dante did like always his name is imprinted on my ass with a "property of …" I stated. "But why out of the blue … it's been 10 years … 10 bloody long years for him to appear out of nowhere… I left him … for good Vergil" I added.

"You thought you did but he didn't" he smiled at the sorrowful story of our life. I shuddered to the thought and looked up at the ceiling, "childhood friends don't forget each other that quick and you should know that." I bite my lip trying to ignore the memories inside my head. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the door and turned to face Vergil, "you know where I am" I sighed "oh yeah the shirt" I remembered slightly embarrassed.

"Keep it." He smiled sweetly.

I nodded mechanically "and it's not a yes and it's neither a no" I responded to his smile.


End file.
